write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey vs Sonic
Disney vs Sega!, Who of these 2 antrophomorfic animals, rivals of Mario and Bugs Bunny with a gang and mascots of Disney and Sega will duke it out. Intro Skyblazero: Well, this is a fight between 2 famous antrophomorfic animals of videogames and cartooons... Anti-Sky: And that's not all of it, also are rivals of Mario and Bugs Bunny, are mascots of Disney and Sega, and they has a gang! Skyblazero: And this 2 are Mickey Mouse: Disney's mascot and most famous cartoon character! Anti-Sky: And Sonic the Hedgehog, the blue blur! Skyblazero: And now it's time to see who can win on this fight! Now let's time to show the intro! (Many peoples are clapping and screaming in enjoy as the intro appears) WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT MAKE! JUST CAN BE A VICTOR! THIS IS.... WRITE EPIC BATTLES! Pre-Fight Mickey Mouse was walking into Green Hill Zone until he found one of the Chaos Esmeralds. Mickey: A diamond! Mickey grab the Chaos Esmerald but Sonic looks Mickey so he runned at Mickey and grabbed the Chaos Esmerald and he punched Mickey in the nose. Mickey: Hey! Mickey then decide also punch Sonic's nose and both decide put in their combat positions. SHOWTIME!!! Fight First Sonic start the fight speedblitzing Mickey punching him several times and Mickey try to punch Sonic missing all the punches as Sonic runs in circles. Sonic: You're too slow! Mickey then pull out his Keyblade and he try slash Sonic. Sonic: Whoa! Sonic dodges the attack and Mickey try to slash Sonic with his Keyblade who dodges and he kicked Mickey in aside. Sonic then makes Spin Dash trying to attack Mickey who dodges and both runned at eachother punching and kicking eachother several times until Sonic starts to give at Mickey alot of punches in the face and kicks the mouse in the nose knocking him down. Mickey gets up and pulls out his Lightsaber and tried to cut Sonic who was dodging all the attacks. However Mickey used the Force to push Sonic at a wall. Mickey then pull out his Keyblade and he started to slash Sonic many times until he stabs Sonic into the stomach making Sonic was bleeding. Mickey: This is because you attacked me! Mickey punched the hedgehog in the face, making Sonic was bleeding into the ground. Mickey then believe he end killing Sonic so he try to see if Sonic yet was with life. Sonic then start to use the Chaos Esmeralds and said. Sonic: Super Sonic style! Sonic becomes into Super Sonic and flies at Mickey punching him in the nose making Mickey was bleeding and he punches Mickey into the air and started to gave Mickey a combo of punches until Sonic kicked Mickey into the ground making a crater. Mickey then gets up and decide use Ludwig Von Drake's Superhero Machine becoming into Super Mickey. Both Mickey and Sonic started to fly and punching at eachother, until Sonic slams Mickey in the ground punching him in the face. Mickey gets up and he decide punch Sonic in the face hitting him into a wall and then slams Sonic into the ground as Sonic becomes to normal. Sonic gets up and said. Sonic: Oh... Shoot! Mickey then punched Sonic into a wall making Sonic lands into the ground and starts to slash Sonic many times making that Sonic was bleeding. Mickey: This happen because you attacked me, hedgehog! Mickey then use his Keyblade decapitating Sonic's head as he screamed into pain and a puddle of blood appears into the ground. K.O! Mickey: Haha, I won! Mickey returns to normal and saves his Keyblade that was bleeding and grabs the Chaos Esmeralds and walks freely. Results THE WINNER OF THIS FIGHT IS... MICKEY!!! Final Point Skyblazero: Well, Mickey Mouse end stomping Sonic because is more smarter, experimented, has more arsenal and is more durable altough Sonic's only advantage is be more faster. Anti-Sky: It seems that Sonic ends up being decapitated! Advantages and Disadvantages Winner Mickey + Smarter + Experimented + Toonforce + Stronger - Slower + Durable + Arsenal = Super Mickey is equaled to Super Sonic Loser Sonic + Faster = Super Sonic is equal to Super Mickey - Basically everything Next Time Cuphead vs Peacock vs Bendy Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Disney Vs Sega Category:Completed battles Category:Skyblazero Category:Hero vs Hero